A victorious love triangle
by Victoriousgal
Summary: Find out about the past present and future of your favorite hollywood arts students Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori.
1. Chapter 1

Jade POV

The first time we (beck) met was on the first day of school (freshmen year).

FLASHBACK

I looked at Beck, he was surrounded by new people. Andre (who was his actual friend) and a bunch of girls who he wouldn't know after that day. I walked over to him and andre.

"Hi," I said, only looking directly at andre.

"Jade, this is beck," andre introduced me.

"Okay," I dismissed the introduction to see Becks initial reaction to not being the prized pony for once. "So what hour do you have sikowitz?" I continued the exclusive conversation with andre as Beck stood their a little pissed off at us both.

"Fifth, what about you?"

"I've got it the same time, what about you?" I asked now turning my view slightly towards Beck and giving him a fake smile that he would think of as real for now.

"Fifth," he responded sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and he noticed.

"Bye Andre"

"Bye Jade" Andre replied

NO ONES POV

"Man, she's evil. I love her," Beck said as Jade turned the corner leaving his fanclub jealous of how someone could walk away from Beck without being in awe.

"Yeah Jade's an interesting girl, I'll give you that, but you don't love her." Andre said as he eyed a girl in the group of girls following Beck. She looked slightly lost while twirling around a strand of her brick red hair around her ring finger.

"You're right, I don't love her, but I want to," beck said as he smiled and looked towards andre waiting for a response.

"I don't know if she'd ever let you talk to her, jades tough that way."

"Man, she's beautiful and terrifying. Of course she won't let me talk to her...unless you help me,"Beck looked to Andre, but Andre had walked over to the red headed girl in the crowd of admiring fans.

ANDRES POV

"Hey little red," Andre greeted the confused girl.

She giggled and then introduced herself "I'm Cat! Spelled like cat. Meow!"

Andre widened his eyes and smiled at the innocence Cat radiated. "I'm andre."

NO ONES POV

As Andre and Cat chatted Beck stared at them without really realizing it, and thought about how he would win Jade over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap two

-second hour the same day-

JADES POV

Finally, after an hour of algebra II with , I had honors choir.

"Watch it!" I yelled as a ditsy red head walked into me.

"Haha, hi I'm Cat!" She responded.

"I don't care," I said as I kept walking. She followed. At first I ignored it, but soon I couldn't.

"Where are you going?" I asked still facing away from her.

"I have honors choir," she smiled. I groaned and entered the classroom, holding the door slightly and then letting go.

I sat down in the front of the class, Cat sat next to me. We filled the last two spots in the class.

"Okay we don't have the risers today because we are going to do placement auditions," announced.

I turned around to see my competition. No one looked too intimidating, but then again that was normal. I knew I was probably the best in the class.

Cat raised her hand excitedly.

"Will the auditions be private?" She asked.

I rolled me eyes. She obviously didn't know how they always did it In 's class. Auditions are always public.

looked annoyed as he was the best choir teacher in the school, and had never had to deal with someone so clueless.

"They are public." He said quietly.

"OKAY, who wants to go first?" Everyone raised a hand.

"Oh I almost forgot," he laughed sarcastically, "the song is 'I will always love you." The room went silent and everybody put their hands down, except for Cat and Me.

"Well since there's two of you, let's make this a duet." He said.

I walked up to the stage and Cat followed. We shook hands and I gave her a fake smile before turning around to face who was sitting at the piano. He started playing and it started out with leading vocals.

If I should stay, I would only be in your way, so I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way-and I... Will always love you...will always love you, my darling you...mmmmm

I wasn't completely done, but cat took over on lead which surprised me at first, but I harmonized. She was amazing. 'Hey maybe I don't hate this girl after all' I thought.

brought the key up to test our vocal ranges.

I glimpsed at the door and saw Beck and Andre looking In through the window. My eyes widened. Now I was going to sing lead.

And I... Will always love you... I will always love you...ooh...

Beck looked surprised at my vocal range. I smiled and walked back to my seat as played a riff to end the song. Cat had already sat down.

"Good job," she whispered.

"You to," I said, giving her a sincere smile this time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our principal soloists, Jade West and Cat Valentine." announced still sitting at the piano.

Cat awkwardly tried to hug me from her chair. I pushed her away. "We can be friends, but I don't hug." I said.

Cat smiled and turned around to acknowledge the applause the class had filled up with.

NO ONES POV

As Cat looked around she noticed a boy with a dummy. She waved at him and smiled. 'Only at arts school' she thought. End of chapter


End file.
